Funny Hunting
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Una expedición de caza. Un juego. ¿Verdad o concecuencia? Gran idea Nessie. ¿Disfrazarse de perro y ladrarle a Rosalie? ¿Jacob aceptará? "¿Eres un gallina?" coreamos mi hija y yo. jacob bufó. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**Funny Hunting"**

_By Midori-Cullen_

Summary: Una expedición de caza. Un juego. ¿Verdad o concecuencia? Gran idea Nessie. ¿Disfrazarse de perro y ladrarle a Rosalie? ¿Jacob aceptará? "¿Eres un gallina?" coreamos mi hija y yo. jacob bufó. ONE-SHOT.

* * *

_**Only Chapter: "¿Truth or consequence?" **_

JPOV

— De verdad, no tengo sed –me aseguraba Renesmee una y otra vez mientras tocaba mi mejilla derecha con su pequeña manito llena de hoyuelos- _En serio_.

— ¿Segurísima, Nessie? ¿O en realidad es que tienes miedo de que yo vuelva a cazar la presa más grande _otra vez_?" –la reté. Siempre funcionaba. Renesmee era increíblemente competitiva.

— ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Esta vez ganaré yo! Ya verás –me gritó, técnicamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero aún así me reí. Era increíblemente adorable cuando se enojaba. Entonces se soltó de mis brazos y aterrizó ágilmente sobre sus pequeños pies.

— Sí, claro. ¡Eso lo veremos! –la desafié jovialmente. Ya era un hecho, ella vendría conmigo a cazar.

Y entonces por primera vez en ese día habló. No lo hacía casi nunca. Prefería utilizar su modo de comunicación habitual.

—Pero solo iré si mamá viene con nosotros –dijo. Ahora ya había captado porque ella había decidido hablar. Lo más seguro es que Bells ya la hubiera oído desde el piso de arriba. Pequeña Nessie tramposa.

—Ya bajo –anunció una voz musical desde el piso de arriba. La voz de mi mejor amiga. Fuese una chupasangre o no.

—Bien! –exclamó muy feliz Renesmee. Tenía una adorable y gran sonrisa en su carita. Era una sonrisa a la que no te podías acostumbrar, ni siquiera su madre.

Era increíble como era de apegada a Bella. No podía estar mucho tiempo alejada de ella, sin que empezara a exigir su atención. Y ella estaba completamente feliz con ello.

—Bueno. Vamos a cazar ¿no? Adelante –Bella nos sonrió dulcemente desde el pie de las escaleras.

Nessie sonrió aún más y abrió sus bracitos para que su madre la alzara. La aludida la tomo en brazos y me sonrió.

Diablos. La sonrisa de mi mejor amiga era casi tan resplandeciente como la de mi Renesmee. Solo atiné a sonreír como un tarado. ¿Cómo rayos hacia Edward para vivir todo el día con aquellas dos adorables mujeres y salir como si nada? Era admirable.

Entonces Nessie toco mi mejilla desde los brazos de Bella, que me miraba un poco preocupada, para mostrarme que me había quedado clavado en el suelo como echando raíces con la mirada ausente.

Las miré disculpándome la mirada y salimos de la casa, rumbo al bosque.

* * *

BPOV

Dejé caer el cuerpo inerte y vacío del tercer ciervo que había cazado, para reunirme con mis otros dos cazadores cerca del río.

Me esperaban los dos de pie junto al río. Estaban discutiendo. Al parecer Nessie decía que su ciervo era dos centímetros, cuatro milímetros más grande que el de Jacob, pero este afirmaba que el suyo era más robusto y pesaba un kilo cuatrocientos gramos más que el de ella.

Me reí ante tal discusión. Jacob podía ser tan infantil como Renesmee si se lo proponía.

El sonido de mi risa los alerto de mi presencia. Nessie me sonrió con aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo mi hija podía esbozar.

—Oye Bells, dile a tu hija que yo he ganado –me pidió Jake haciéndome puchero y con la voz más infantil que pudo entonar.

Me carcajeé. Olviden lo que dije. Jacob no es _tan _crío como Renesmee, es _más_ crío que la misma.

— ¡No es cierto, mami! ¡El mío era más grande! ¡Díselo!"-Renesmee puso una adorable mala cara y señalo a Jacob con un dedo acusador, mientras él copiaba su movimiento.

—Ya, ya, ya. Vamos ¿no van a pelear por esa tontería o sí? Mejor entremos a la casa –le dediqué a los dos una mirada dulce mientras me encaminaba a la mansión.

Jake me siguió en silencio, cabizbajo. Me dieron ganas de carcajearme otra vez. Mi mejor amigo era tan infantil.

—Espera, mami –me llamó Renesmee. Volteé para ver que le ocurría. Ella sonreía traviesa. Por unos segundos me hiso recordar a su tía Alice cuando tramaba algo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

—Q-que, Renesmee?-tartamudeé. No sé porque pero de repente sentí algo muy parecido al miedo.

— ¿Podemos jugar a algo antes? –pregunto inocentemente. Toda esa sensación de miedo desapareció. Solo quería jugar. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Claro, Nessie. Dime a que quieres jugar –le sonreí maternalmente.

Jake se acercó sigilosamente hacia nosotras para averiguar lo que ocurría.

—Verdad o consecuencia –sentenció. A mí se me aflojó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a eso? –le inquirió Jacob. Pero antes de que ella le pudiera responder la interrogué.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho de ese juego Nessie? –yo no recordaba habérselo mencionado nunca, y estaba segura de que tampoco Edward lo había hecho.

—Tía Rose y tía Alice dijeron que era divertido en una noche de chicas –anunció inocentemente.

Suspiré. Era obvio.

— ¿Eh? –Jacob no es que supiese mucho de esas cosas. Y no creí que quisiera jugar a un juego que había oído se jugaba en una "noche de chicas". Le ahorré a mi amigo lobo un ataque al corazón.

—Tranquilo, Jake. Es un juego de lo más normal. Nada raro. Lo juro.

Al principio me miró desconfiado pero luego asintió, cauteloso. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no me conocía nada? ¿Tan traicionera me consideraba?

— ¿Y cómo rayos se juega eso? –inquirió.

—Es fácil. Solo preguntas "¿verdad o consecuencia?" si dice verdad le haces una pregunta y debe contestar sinceramente, y si dice consecuencia, le obligas a hacer algo, como un reto o algo así –Le expliqué. Él asintió.

—Bien, entonces, yo comienzo –anunció Renesmee y miró a Jacob – ¿Verdad o consecuencia?"

—Verdad. No tengo nada que ocultar –sonrió petulante.

—Bien. ¿Has sido tú quien se ha robado todo el maquillaje de la tía Rose y el plato para perros que hice en mi clase de manualidades con la abuelita Esme? –terminó seria y con una ceja alzada.

—Ehm… -Jake enrojeció lentamente –Pues, la verdad… si he sido yo –acabó mirando fijamente el piso, avergonzado. Rápidamente me lleve la mano a la boca para evitar que sonaran las fuertes carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. Si hubiese podido habría llorado de la risa.

— ¿Debo preguntar…? –comencé, tratando pobremente de evitar reírme en su cara. Aquello era tan raro y ridículo.

— ¡Tenía que vengarme de la rubia psicópata! –bramó Jacob, defendiéndose –Y en cuanto a lo del plato…hum… preferiría no decirlo.

Asentí. Suficiente vergüenza para Jake.

—Bien entonces, es mi turno –proclamó Jake para cambiar a otro tema menos humillante para él. Entonces volteó su cabeza hacia mí. Tragué saliva.

—Bella. ¿Verdad o consecuencia? –me preguntó.

—Verdad. Estoy limpia –sonreí.

— Ok ¿Es cierto eso de que te ofrecieron hacer una publicidad para una compañía joyera en la que sales bajo la luz del sol?

Estaba segura de que mi expresión debió haberse descompuesto hasta lo imposible. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Bromeaba ¿no es verdad? ¿O Jacob había enloquecido finalmente? ¡Aquello era lo más ridículo que alguna vez haya oído!

— ¿¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza Jake, o me estas tomando el pelo?! –rugí. – ¡Si fuera así, todos sabrían lo que somos!-continué. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Además de que era absurdo. ¿Yo? ¿En televisión? ¿En qué dimensión alterna?

—Efectos especiales –fue su simple contestación. Bien, olviden lo que dije antes, no era suficiente vergüenza para Jacob aun. Yo me encargaría de que tuviera más.

—Vale, olvídalo. Es mi turno –Ahora yo lo miré a él – ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

— Esta vez, elegiré consecuencia –afirmó. Seguramente como medida preventiva para no volver a recibir una pregunta cuya respuesta implicara perder un poco más de su dignidad.

Sonreí malévolamente –Bien, entonces te desafío a… ¡disfrazarte de perro y ladrarle a la ventana del cuarto de Rose! –terminé con una gran sonrisa. Todo el mundo sabía de la mala relación que tenía este con mi hermana rubia. El humillarse frente a ella era algo inaceptable de parte de él, significaría permitir que Rose se burlara él por años. Bueno, si. Estaba siendo increíblemente mala, pero ¿y qué? Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme alguna vez, además, Jake se lo había buscado.

Mi amigo lobo palideció. Y sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas.

—N-no. O-Olvídalo" –logró articular. Me dio pena, parecía a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio.

Nessie y yo lo miramos.

— ¿Eres un gallina entonces? –lo pinchamos, hablando al unísono.

— ¡Por supuesto que **no**! –bramó, indignado.

—Entonces, hazlo –coreamos mi hija y yo, con una sonrisa malévola cada una. Pobre Jacob, había tenido la desgracia de conocernos. Ya sabes, si tienes amigos vampiros, abstente a las consecuencias.

Jake bufó y puso los ojos en blanco —Lo pensaré.

Yo sonreí abiertamente, ya estaba decidido. Ya fuera por orgullo o simplemente para no rechazar un reto, él terminaría haciéndolo. _Esto iba a ser muy divertido_.

A la mañana siguiente, bajé las escaleras, curiosa por saber a qué se debía el alboroto que había oído fuera de la casa.

Me asomé por la puerta, mirando hacía el patio principal. Alguien me tocó el hombro. Me giré para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward. Lucía entre divertido y confundido.

—Bella ¿Tú sabes porque Jacob esta disfrazado de pastor alemán y ladrándole al cuarto de Rose? –su expresión era de incomprensión total y yo luche por no tirarme al piso en ese momento y comenzar a reír. — ¿Hay algo de lo que hicieron ayer en la tarde de lo que me perdí? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Le guiñe un ojo. –Digamos que fue una caza muy _divertida_.

* * *

**A/N: **Sep, es justo lo que sus ojos están viendo. Me puse a editar esta one-shot (el primer one-shot que escribí en mi vida) porque me di cuenta de que era espantosamente terrible y que me daba pena el leerlo. Aun así, milagros no hago y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer una edición completa, con lo cual me conformé con arreglar algunos diálogos, agregar algunos párrafos aquí y allá que hicieran más comprensible el texto, corregir alguna falta de ortografía por allí, y cambiar algunas cosas gramaticales y demás. Por lo tanto, aun me da vergüenza leerlo, pero mucho menos que antes.

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar este one-shot cuando era un desastre. Se aprecia su esfuerzo jaja Y a los que lo están leyendo ahora, me alegro de poder ofrecerles este one-shot ahora más civilizado. Espero sus reviews también ;)

_Gracias por leer!_

**Midori**


End file.
